


you are my son shine

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, au where olympics did happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the au where sonny and horan make it to the 2020 olympics
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my first fic  
> please leave feedback or love  
> also try and stay safe during this hectic time right now

Emily had finally gotten settled in Orlando. She got used to having Ali to her left, and Ashlyn behind her in net. The Pride was also getting settled playing consistently and strongly in the NWSL. They were in fifth place when Emily had to leave to go to April Olympics camp. She was looking forward to seeing Lindsey USWNT camp. 

the gr8 horan: fergs and i will be at ur place in 10  
my sonny: bagel and i will be waiting 

Lindsey had decided to come and visit Emily before camp started just in case they didn’t get to see each other much due to the rigorous training Vlatko had promised.   
Emily heard a knock at her door and she and Bagel ran to the front. She opened it and immediately fell into a hug with Lindsey. “Linds you have no clue how much I missed you” she said. They stayed in their embrace for what seemed like hours before Emily broke it off and let Lindsey inside.   
“So I thought, we have two days to chill out, you can take some time to unpack and then I want to take you out to eat. Tomorrow I can show you all of my favorite places” Emily said. Lindsey smiled back at her in response and brought her suitcase into their shared room and collapsed on Emily’s bed. Emily jumped on her bed too, and the two of them spent a while just snuggling with each other.   
A phone chime woke Emily up.

miss kelley: ROOMIES FOR CAMP!!!!

Emily sighed, but was mostly relieved. She and Kelley were roommates often, but they got along super well. Plus it meant she and Lindsey could come in and sleep with Emily whenever she wanted to without having to worry about Emily’s roommate. Even though the whole team had their suspicions, only a select few knew about them for sure. 

When Emily’s alarm went off at 8:30 AM the next morning, she was confused. Then, she realized that she and Lindsey both slept through their date. Neither of them had realized how tired they were, so it was good that they kept sleeping. “Gmorning babe” came from a sleeping Lindsey next to Emily. Emily stood up and let Lindsey know that she would make them some breakfast.   
They took the day to explore some of Emily’s favorite Orlando spots, and Emily took Lindsey to The Boheme for their date night, and at the end of the night both of them were tired, and they had their flight to Houston for camp at 4:30 in the morning, so they both changed and crashed in Emily’s bed.   
The 3:00 AM alarm came too quickly, and neither of them talked much, it being far too early. The airport had starbucks, thank goodness, so they both were a bit more awake after they had their coffees. Once they boarded the plane, Emily rested her head and fell asleep on Lindsey’s shoulder. “Linds?” “yea sonny?” “I love you” “I love you too sonny.”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sonny gets hurt at camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again please leave your thoughts below!!  
> please stay safe!

Camp was hard on everyone. Vlatko wanted to keep them in similar living conditions as Tokyo, so they weren’t allowed outside of their hotel. They spent the three weeks either at training, lifting, recovery, or resting in their rooms. Lindsey and Emily mostly spent time in Emily and Kelley’s shared room relaxing together and catching up on the episodes of The Bachelor that they promised they would wait to watch together. Sometimes, Lindsey would hang out with Tobin while Emily went to go make another dance routine with Rose, Sam, Mal, and sometimes Kelley.  
One day at training, Emily was tackled pretty hard by Sam, who forgot how powerful she could be, and fell on her head. Lindsey immediately ran over, followed by most of the team. “Sonny?” Lindsey asked quietly “I’m fine guys, really” Emily replied, even though that was NOT how her head was feeling. She stood up and ignored the dizziness and pounding headache she was feeling. She took a few steps and then jogged back to where she was standing before, and gave everyone the thumbs up.  
She continued to play that day and made it through lifting, masking her pain pretty well.  
When she got back to her hotel room with Kelley, she finally allowed herself to break down and cry. When she heard Kelley unlock the door with her key, she tried to wipe her tears off, which didn’t work, because Kelley immediately dropped the things in her hands and rushed over to Emily.  
“Sonny, what’s wrong? Sonny, talk to me. Is it your head?”  
Emily gave a weak nod.

kelley o’hara: linds you need to come to my room. its sonny  
lindsey hoooooooran: ok im coming asap

When Kelley heard a knock on the door, she opened it to a frantic Lindsey.  
“Where is she? Where is she Kel!?”  
Kelley moved so Lindsey could rush over and hug Emily.  
“Em oh my poor baby.”  
Emily just silently cried into Lindsey’s warm embrace. They stayed like this for a while, while Kelley went to go get treatment for her ankle, and they were still in that position when Kelley came back with some food from the dinner buffet for both of them. Lindsey mouthed a “thank you” to Kelley, as she laid a sleeping Emily down onto her bed. She stood up and stretched, her body aching from holding Emily up for so long, but not caring. She ate some food, and looked over when she heard Emily stir. “Hey. I have some dinner if you’re hungry” Lindsey said as Emily slowly made her way over. They quietly ate dinner and settled on a quiet night in watching a movie.


	3. chapter 3

After their three weeks at camp, the team had three weeks at home with family before they had to fly out to Tokyo. Lindsey and Emily both went to their respective parents’ houses, making sure they facetimed often to keep in touch. They both missed each other dearly, counting down the days until they saw each other. It was decided that Emily would fly out to Denver to meet Lindsey for their flight to Houston. When the day finally came, Emily said goodbye to her dad, mom, and Emma, not going to be able to see them until after her first game, in the stands.  
When she flew out to see Lindsey, she didn’t realize just how much she missed her, but also how much Lindsey kept her sane. Emily had to deal with a week of dinners listening to her mother talk about her Bible group friend’s daughters who had come out, and what a disgrace they were to their families, and to God. Emily loved her family so much, but she could be herself with Lindsey, instead of having to put on a fake persona of “Good Catholic Girl Emily.”   
As she went to baggage claim to get her bags, full olympics baggage included, she saw Lindsey. She ran over and sank into Lindsey’s hug. She forgot how much at home she felt in Lindsey’s arms.   
“Let’s grab your things and go Sonny” Lindsey said into Emily’s shoulder as she pulled her tighter into the hug.  
They grabbed Emily’s stuff and put it in the trunk of Lindsey’s car. Lindsey had brought her things for Tokyo as well, since they wouldn’t be driving all the way back to Lindsey’s parents’ house, because of the flight in three hours.   
They grabbed a bite to eat at a local cafe, before they headed back to the airport to catch their flight to Tokyo. They both watched Frozen 2 on the movie screen in front of their seats, snuggling together. Once the plane arrived, they had to sit at baggage claim for an hour or so, before Mal’s plane came in, so that a team van could bring them to the hotel. They got room assignments, Emily with Alyssa, and Lindsey with Julie.   
The few training sessions they had to adjust to Tokyo were rough, but then they were given a few days off to recover before their first game against Sweden. Emily and Lindsey spent time together exploring Tokyo.   
The day of their first game, against Sweden came, Lindsey started, but Emily didn’t. She came in as a sub for Kelley in the second half, and she assisted Lindsey in a goal, leading the US to a 3-1 victory against Sweden.  
They didn’t have much time to spend together, since they were basically forced to spend time in their hotel rooms, just with their roommates recovering.  
Both Emily and Lindsey started against Brazil, Japan, and New Zealand, the US winning 2-0, 2-0, and 3-0, respectively.  
When it came to the semi’s, Kelley started instead of Emily, giving her a break. Emily came back on in the second half, scoring the only goal of the game, leading the USA to the finals.   
Emily hadn’t told anyone, but her head still hurt a lot. She was spending time mostly in her room, with Alyssa, so she thought she could get away with it. But, one night, when a particularly bad headache came on, and she had to turn the lights out, grateful Alyssa was away at rehab. She planned on only taking a 20 minute nap, but she was awakened by Alyssa opening the door. “Sonnett? Why are the lights off?” Emily thought about it, and she couldn’t get away with lying to Alyssa, Alyssa who knew everyone’s tells. “It’s my head. It’s still bothering me,” she said. Alyssa knew what she was talking about, being worried herself, since Emily hadn’t been acting the same since she took the fall at camp. “Emily, look you know yourself better than anyone, but you really need to let a trainer check you out” Alyssa said. Emily nodded, promising her she would find the time.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final chapter! this was a lot of fun to write! please let me know what you thought!

She never found the time, though, or perhaps she never made the time. The day of the final, against Australia came, and Emily realized that she never got checked. She figured, though that she could make it through one game. She ended up being a starter, and she had a great first half, keeping the ball away from her defense line, but also starting some great plays too.   
At halftime, the score was still 0-0. In their defense huddle, she said “c’mon guys, if we don’t push ourselves now then when? We aren’t going to get to do this for another four years, and for some of us not ever again. So let's work harder than we ever had. LFG!!!!”  
In the fifty third minute, Emily brought the ball up to the top corner of the field, and crossed it in, finding Tobin, who headed it in and scored. They were up 1-0 in the Olympic final!! Australia was mad. They did not want to lose. So, when Caitlin crossed the ball in the box, Emily and Sam Kerr both went to head the ball at the same time, but both missed, and instead, Sam knocked into Emily’s head, and Emily fell down onto the ground and everything went dark.  
“You are my son shine, my only son shine. You make me happy when times are grey” was the first thing Emily heard when she opened her eyes. When Lindsey saw Emily open her eyes, a gasp escaped her lips.   
“Sonny, oh Em, thank goodness you’re awake, I was so worried.”  
“What, what happened?” Emily asked.   
“Em, you got a pretty nasty concussion when you collided with Sam Kerr. You’re going to be out for a while.”   
“Did we win?” Emily responded.  
Lindsey chuckled, of course that's what Emily was worried about. “Yes we did win you big doofus. After you fell, Kelley replaced your spot and we just didn’t let them score again.”  
Emily sighed in relief  
“But Em, nobody could celebrate with us after you fell. I came right here after the game ended. Everyone at the hotel’s so worried.”  
Lindsey didn’t let her know, but she could barely play after Emily went down, even Vlatko noticed, and subbed her off, putting Sammy on.  
“Linds I'm okay I promise”  
“That's the thing Em, you’re not. You can’t pretend you’re okay. It’s not healthy. Alyssa told me you never got checked again even after you didn’t feel better. Em you worried me.”  
“I promise to never worry you again Linds. I love you”   
“I love you too you idiot. Now, once you’re cleared, you’re coming back to Portland. You can’t play the rest of the season anyways, and Ash and Ali cleared it with Marc.”  
“Okay” Emily said weakly.

When she got out of the hospital, it was a few days after the team had left to go back to the states. She and Lindsey flew back to Portland together, not bothering to stop in Orlando, since Emily had clothes packed in her suitcase, and she could just wear some of Lindsey’s.   
Her recovery was worse than she expected, but Lindsey helped her through it.   
"Hey Linds?"  
"Yea Em?"  
"I love you"  
"I love you more Dasani"


End file.
